Ambition
by Miss Silver K
Summary: Il y a tant de choses qu'il avait encore à faire. La mort n'était qu'une gêne passagère dont il allait se débarrasser pour accomplir ses plus sombres désirs.
1. Chapter 1

Les Enfers, un endroit qu'il connaissait uniquement grâce aux livres et aux paroles de leur Pope... De son ancien Pope. Devant lui, les âmes des morts marchaient sans grande conviction, tous en ligne. Le peu qui s'en écartait se retrouvait immédiatement remis en place à coup de fouet par les quelques spectres sous-fifre qui surveillaient. Le traitre sourit. Il avait conscience de tout, là où les autres morts ne faisaient que subir sans pouvoir comprendre. Il avait les plein pouvoirs sur son corps, sur son âme. Ce qui voulait dire que son plan avait marché. Malgré son état, il pouvait encore ressentir son cosmos brûler.  
Le feu chevalier s'éloigna de la file pour s'avancer vers le spectre le plus proche de lui. Le premier réflexe de celui-ci en le voyant fût de lever son fouet, mais jamais son geste n'abouti. Il sentait lui aussi le cosmos de l'homme en face de lui, qui même si il était plus faible que de son vivant, brûlait toujours de se battre et de vivre. Ce n'était pas normal, aucune âme ne devrait possédé de cosmos, ni même de volonté. Il pouvait même percevoir une lueur de vie dans son regard... Lentement, sous l'effet de la stupeur, il baissa son fouet. Le traître profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour parler avec assurance, comme s'il s'agissait d'un ordre:

-J'aimerais m'entretenir avec ton seigneur Hadès.

Le jeune spectre resta quelques courts instant silencieux, assimilant ce qui était en train de se passer, avant de répondre:

-Ce n'est pas à moi, mais aux juges de décider-

-Dans ce cas conduis-moi à eux, l'interrompa-t-il. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

L'impatience de cet homme se faisait bien ressentir, et le spectre, beaucoup moins impressionnant qu'il n'y paraissait, n'osait pas le pousser plus loin. Il hocha la tête et le conduisit jusqu'au Tribunal, passant à côté de la très longue file de morts qui semblait ne jamais finir. A peine étaient-ils arrivés que des cris se firent entendre à l'intérieur de l'office, provocant des frissons chez le sous-fifre, mais de l'indifférence chez le chevalier.

-Soyez prudents lorsque vous vous adressez à eux, inconnu...

Sur ces mots, le spectre quitta les lieux d'un pas pressant. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec les trois juges. L'homme n'avait aucune peur en lui, au contraire, il ressentait même une certaine excitation à l'idée d'avoir à faire à l'élite de l'armée des Enfers, même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un combat à mort. Passant devant l'âme qui aurait dû être la prochaine à être juger, il entra dans l'imposante batisse. Son faible cosmos se fit pourtant immédiatement sentir chez tout les spectres présents. Minos, qui était sur le point de partir et laisser sa place à Rune, arrêta tout mouvement pour regarder celui qui venait d'entrer. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage comme sur celui d'Eaque, tout deux très intéressés et amusés par la situation.

-Et bien ça... commença l'argenté.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui nous ai souvent donner de voir ! continua son homologue ébène.

Rhadamanthe resta silencieux, observant avec attention et méfiance le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci sourit, fier de l'effet qu'il avait sur les trois juges et toute les autres personnes présentes. Minos reprit, s'adressant à son subalterne sans lui accorder un regard, bien plus intéressé par la jeune âme face à lui.

-Rune, nous ferais-tu l'honneur de nous dire à qui nous avons à faire ?

-Aspros des gémeaux, répondit-il immédiatement. Tué par son propre frère après avoir tenté d'assassiné le grand Pope il y a quelques jours.

Le souvenir de sa défaite laissait un goût amer dans la bouche du traitre, et pendant un court instant, ses yeux ont laisser l'entrevoir. C'était un détail qui n'échappa au regard d'aucun des trois juges, et qui amusait d'autant plus les deux plus vicieux. Aspros ne se laissa cependant pas déconcentré, il avait d'autres choses plus importante à faire que de parler avec ces spectres.

-J'ai à parler à votre maître.

-Et pourquoi devrions-nous te laisser faire ?

Rhadamanthe avait finalement prit la parole, sa voix était forte. Dur. Tranchante. Rien à voir avec le ton plus jovial des deux autres. Il en avait impressionné et effrayer plus d'un avec cette voix, mais Aspros n'était pas n'importe qui, rien ne pouvait lui faire peur ni même le détourner de son ambition. Et sûrement pas une simple voix.

-J'ai un marché à lui proposer qui ne vous regarde nullement.

-Le culot de ce type ! s'exclama Eaque en se levant de son siège, le rire dans la voix. Tu te rends compte de ta situation, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne demanderais pas à voir Hadès autrement.

L'ancien chevalier poussa un soupir agacé. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec de tels sôttises. Heureusement pour lui, alors que le juge allait répliquer, il se fit interrompre d'un geste de la main de la part de la Whyverne. Celui-ci n'avait pas quitté Aspros des yeux une seule seconde, il l'avait analysé, fouillé, et perçu quelque chose d'intéressant en lui. Outre le fait qu'il avait trahi son propre camp en tentant d'assassiné son Pope, il avait le regard digne d'un spectre. Egoïste, mauvais, sûr de lui, voir un peu trop... Cet homme n'avait plus rien d'un chevalier d'Athéna. Il ne lui faisait tout de même pas confiance, mais quelque chose lui disait que leur Majesté le pourrait. Il ne représentait de toute manière aucune sorte de menace pour eux...

-C'est d'accord. Nous allons te conduire à Lui.

Sur ces mots, Rhadamanthe se leva sous les regards surpris des autres spectres présents, Minos et Eaque compris. C'était une décision assez surprenante qu'il avait prit rapidement, toujours aussi fidèle à lui-même.

-Je m'en occuperais personnellement. Suis-moi.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Aspros rejoignit calmement le juge, qui avait déjà commencer à partir sans accorder un regard aux autres. Minos, qui allait de toute manière s'en aller à l'arrivée de l'ancien chevalier, se leva de son siège et s'empressa de les rejoindre sous le regard frustré et jaloux du troisième juge. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'ils avaient l'occasion d'accueillir un traitre du sanctuaire aussi vivant, et qui plus est, demande audience à leur Seigneur. Le griffon ne voulait pas rater une miette de ce qui allait se passer. Miettes dont Eaque allait devoir se contenter, à son plus grand damne.  
Le chemin jusqu'à la salle du trône se fit sans un mot, Rhadamanthe et Aspros n'avaient même pas l'air de faire attention à l'autre, tout deux fixés sur leurs objectifs respectifs. Minos, en revanche, ne se gênait pas pour regarder le traître sous tout les angles possibles, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il était plutôt dur à ignorer, celui-là. Heureusement, il restait silencieux. Finalement, les trois hommes arrivèrent devant la fameuse grande porte. De l'extérieur, ils pouvaient déjà sentir le cosmos du Seigneur Hadès. Sans attendre le moindre signe, sans le moindre mot, Aspros ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la salle. Le Dieu des Enfers était là, assit sur le sol non loin de son trône, appuyé contre son fidèle chien, Cerbère. Chien qui se mit à regarder et grogner après le nouvel arrivant immédiatement. Alone calma son chien en lui tapotant gentiment le dos, tout en murmurant des mots qu'Aspros ne pouvait entendre, même en s'approchant. Le Dieu ne semblait pas surpris de le voir... Ou alors il ne s'en souciait pas, c'était difficile à dire.

Arrivé à proximité des marches, le traitre mit un genou à terre et baissa respectueusement la tête. Bien qu'impressionnant, le cosmos du Dieu restait bien moindre comparer à ce à quoi il s'attendait. Etrange...

-Seigneur Hadès, je viens vous demander une faveur.

Le silence qui suivit ses paroles ne le découragea pas, et une fois sûr qu'il n'aurait pas de réel réponses, Aspros continua.

-Accordez-moi une seconde vie. Une seconde chance, pour me permettre d'atteindre les objectifs qui m'ont été inaccessibles de mon vivant.

Encore une fois, le silence s'installa. Mais bientôt, la voix froide, et pourtant douce du Seigneur des Enfers résonna dans la pièce.

-Tu as conscience de ce que ta demande implique, n'est-ce pas...?

-L'accomplissement de ses désirs est souvent accompagné de sacrifices, Seigneur.

Il était préparer, depuis longtemps. Rien n'effrayait l'homme et son ambition. Il ne se permettra pas de mourir avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il désire, quel qu'en soit le prix.  
Quelques instants de silence plus tard, des bruissements de vêtement attirèrent l'attention d'Aspros qui releva la tête, pour découvrir le jeune homme debout, fixant son âme défunte avec un mélange étrange de douceur et de tristesse... il ne dégageait en rien cette aura imposante et oppressante qu'on lui avait décrit. Peut-être parce-qu'il s'agissait encore d'un enfant.

-Que désire-tu au plus profond de toi, Aspros des Gémeaux ?

-Le pouvoir, répondit celui-ci sans la moindre hésitation. Régner sur le sanctuaire qui me revient de droit, pour lequel je me suis battu toute ces années. Pour lequel j'ai tant sacrifié, et qui ne me l'as jamais rendu. C'est tout ce que je souhaite, Seigneur Hadès.

-Es-tu prêt à renier ta déesse et ton statut pour mettre à bien tes plans ?

-Sans hésitation.

-Dans ce cas, chevalier...

Alone leva sa main droite. De sa paume, son cosmos commença à s'échapper pour venir entourer l'âme de l'ancien Gémeaux, qui restait immobile et imperturbable.

-Je t'accorde ton souhait, en échange de tes services et de ta loyauté envers Moi. Tu feras partis de mon armée, revêtiras le surplis des Gémeaux et combattra Athéna à nos côtés. Tu n'es plus un ennemi, mais un allié. Sache utiliser le don que je te fais à bon escient.

Quelques instants plus tard, le cosmos du Dieu avait complètement englobé l'âme de l'ancien chevalier. Alors que tout les Enfers pouvait sentir le cosmos de leur Seigneur, seul Minos et Rhadamanthe, restés à l'extérieur, pouvaient en plus sentir les bourrasques de vent qui se dégageait de la salle du trône.


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis super fière de moi pour avoir finit le deuxième chapitre d'une fic. Ca en dit long !

* * *

Le monde autour de lui s'était obscurcie, mais une lumière subsistait. Une petite lumière qu'Aspros ne pouvait qu'observer, debout, immobile. Son corps était glacé et brûlant à la fois, il semblait être piéger dans de la pierre, ses mouvements impossible. Peu importe les efforts qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait pas bouger, ni parler. Ses paroles étaient changer en marmonnements bien audibles, presque paniqués, alors qu'il tentait désespérément de faire appel à la lumière. Elle se rapprocha, de plus en plus, une silouhette se dessinant de mieux en mieux, jusqu'à ce que l'ancien chevalier ne puisse enfin distinguer qui se trouvait devant lui.  
Son frère, Deuteros, âgé de 10 ans, se tenait devant lui avec son fameux masque sur le visage, qui laissait clairement entrevoir ses yeux. Plein de haines, de jalousie, et de rancoeur. Alors qu'il enlevait son masque, laissant un sourire diabolique faire face au regard pétrifié de son aîné, une seule phrase sortit de sa bouche: "Je vais enfin pouvoir prendre ta place."

Brusquement, Aspros se réveilla. Il pouvait sentir le marbre froid sous lui malgré son esprit embrumé. Il pouvait voir des mèches de cheveux noirs à ses côtés, sur le sol. Même si leur couleur était étrange, il s'agissait définitivement des siennes. Il tenta de se relever, malgré la lourdeur inhabituelle de son corps. Ses bras tremblaient sous son poids, c'était dur de ne pas se laisser bêtement retomber, mais sa fierté l'obligeait à résister. Juste au moment où il remarqua qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un draps qui le recouvrait presque entièrement, il put entendre vaguement une voix. Celle d'une femme, Pandore. Celle-ci ouvrit brusquement la porte, visiblement énervée. Elle remarqua immédiatement l'ex chevalier et s'avança, confuse face à la situation. Elle ne connaissait pas cette homme, mais il était clair que c'était par sa faute que leur Seigneur avait usé de son cosmos... derrière elle, les deux juges avaient entreprit de la suivre, restant tout de même à une distance respectueuse.

-Seigneur Hadès, que s'est-il passé ?

Après quelques courts instants à regarder sa commandante, le Dieu sembla se désintéressé de la situation et retourna auprès de son animal, qu'il recommença à caresser sans accorder un autre regard à ses serviteurs.

-Pandore, je te confie la tâche de trouver une chambre pour nôtre nouveau Spectre des Gémeaux. Trouve des servantes pour s'occuper de lui. Il va aussi avoir besoin de vêtements, comme tu peux le constater.

Le regard que jeta Pandore vers Aspros était à la limite du glacé. Elle détestait les imprévus. L'homme s'était d'ailleurs levé, toujours couvert de son drap mais n'en restant pas moins fier et digne. Il se tenait droit et ne faisait presque pas attention à elle. Son regard arrogant, alors même qu'il regardait son seigneur, ne lui plaisait pas. Comment faire confiance à une telle personne ? Pandore devait croire en son frère, mais sur le moment, elle doutait tout de même de son choix. Un jour où l'autre, cet homme s'avèreras être dangereux pour eux, elle le sentait.  
Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas simplement refuser d'obéir. Peu importe son avis, le choix de leur Dieu avait déjà été fait, et comme chacun le devrait, elle se pliera à sa volonté sans broncher. Du moins, pas devant lui.

-Bien, Seigneur. Suis-moi, "Aspros".

La façon dont elle prononça son nom était rempli de dédain qu'elle essayait à peine de dissimuler sous son masque de froideur. Malgré le fait que lui non plus n'appréciait pas cette femme, il garda ses remarques pour lui et la suivit calmement, cachant au mieux le fait qu'il se sentait encore... "étrange", dans son nouveau corps. Ils passèrent devant les deux juges, qui cette fois-ci, ne tentèrent même pas de les suivre. Il s'agissait de Pandore, elle leur aurait ordonné si elle avait eu besoin d'eux. Une fois passé, l'ancien chevalier pu sentir les regards insistants de Rhadamanthe et Minos sur lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'ils le fixaient. Mais juste avant de quitter complètement la salle, il jeta un regard en arrière, croisant ainsi les regards méfiant pour l'un, malicieux pour l'autre, avant que les portes ne se referment complètement.

Pandore s'occupa donc de lui trouver une chambre, prenant soin de le mettre au plus proche de celle de Rhadamanthe afin que celui-ci puisse le surveiller plus facilement. Elle savait que lorsqu'il verrait ou dormiras Aspros, il comprendrait sa mission sans qu'elle n'ait à le formuler à voix haute. Il était le plus intelligent et perspicace des trois juges, après tout. Des servantes avaient rapidement été mises à sa dispositions, et ramener une bonne dizaine de vêtements différents pour qu'il ait toujours de quoi s'habiller. La tenue qu'Aspros avait décidé de porter était la plus belle d'entre toutes. Une robe noirs semblable à celle du Grand Pope, aux bordures rouges et aux broderies dorés. Il ne savait combien de temps il était resté devant le miroir, à s'admirer, en pensant à tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire à la place de Sage... Et tout ce qu'il va faire une fois à la tête du Sanctuaire. Il ne lui manquait plus que le casque, et sa tenue serait complète. Mais si l'idée de détrôner l'actuel Pope et de prendre la place qui lui est dût l'emplissait d'excitation, penser à son échec et à sa mort le faisait grimacer. Il serra les poings, grinça des dents, puis frappa le mur à côté du miroir en crachant un juron avec haine. Son regard brillait d'une lueur vengeresse. Attendre le début de la guerre sainte pour agir allait être difficile...

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfoncer dans ses sombres pensées, un toquement à la porte l'en sortit immédiatement. Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux, son calme revenant peu à peu.

-Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Rhadamanthe, toujours aussi fier dans son surplis. Cette fois-ci, Minos n'était pas avec lui. Valentine, en revanche... Il restait en retrait derrière son maître, mais Aspros le voyait tout de même.

-J'ai pour mission de te faire visité les lieux, commença le juge. Tu ne diras rien pendant ce temps, tu te contente d'écouter et de retenir, parce-que je ne viendrais pas m'occuper de toi à chaque fois que tu te seras perdu dans un couloir. Je te laisserais ensuite à Valentine pour que je puisse retourner à mes jugements. Tu pourras lui poser toute les questions que tu veux. Est-ce clair pour toi ?

-Je suis encore capable de retenir des consignes, Rhadamanthe.

-Bien.

Le juge sortit en premier, rapidement suivit d'Aspros, puis de Valentine. Ce dernier était silencieux et surveillait l'ex chevalier d'un air méfiant. Son maître Rhadamanthe lui avait rapidement expliqué la situation, et tout comme lui, il n'aimait pas l'idée que ce traître fasse partie des spectres. Qui sait quand il pourra leur planter un couteau dans le dos... Heureusement, il avait complètement confiance en son supérieur. Il savait qu'il serait le premier à le remarquer si Aspros avait de nouveau des intentions de trahir son camp, et l'arrêterait sans problème avant qu'il ne puisse leur causer du tort. Il n'était pas seulement le plus puissant, mais aussi le plus malin du trio des Enfers. Etant donner que les deux autres étaient Minos et Eaque, ce n'était pas bien étonnant...

La visite se déroula sans accros. Sur le chemin, ils avaient rencontrés beaucoup de spectres et les avait mit au courant de la situation au passage... Et, sans surprise, ils avaient presque tous le même regard méfiant, voir haineux à l'égard d'Aspros. Et lui s'en foutait toujours autant. Comme convenu, il n'avait absolument rien dit de toute la visite... Même lorsqu'on lui adressait la parole. Rhadamanthe lui avait bien précisé de ne rien dire de toute la visite, et il n'allait pas brisé cette règle. La voir se retourner contre lui avait quelque chose de très plaisant... Il n'allait pas créer beaucoup de liens durant son temps aux Enfers, c'était un fait. Heureusement, il n'avait pas demander à être ressuscité pour faire ami-ami avec des spectres, c'était inutile. Quoiqu'en regardant à quel point les trois juges étaient respectés, et même craints, l'idée de les avoir dans sa poche semblait être une option intéressante...

-Et voici l'arène.

Aspros sortit de sa machination mentale en entendant la voix de Rhadamanthe. Son regard se posa sur l'arène pleine de spectres qui était situé en contrebas, proche du château d'Hadès. Cette vue lui paru étrange, même si il était logique que ses ennemis aient eux aussi un endroit spécifique pour s'entraîner. De loin, il lui semblait même que les deux combattant concourraient pour un surplis. Le Gémeau fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait pourtant que les surplis choisissaient directement leur porteur... Ca avait bien été le cas pour Chris.

-Je vais maintenant te laisser aux bons soins de mon subordonné. Tâche de te tenir tranquille, nous n'avons pas besoin que quelqu'un mette le désordre dans nos rangs aussi près de la Guerre Sainte.

-Voyons, Rhadamanthe, pour qui me prends-tu ? Ai-je l'air d'un fauteur de trouble ?

Aspros sourît à son nouveau frère d'arme, qui, lui, restait incroyablement froid. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder dans les blancs des yeux, se combattant silencieusement, se provoquant sans un mot, avant que le Juge ne commence à s'éloigner sans rien dire, coupant court à leur duel. Le Gémeau ne le regarda même pas lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, il continuait de regarder l'endroit où Rhadamanthe se tenait précédemment, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit complètement partit. Il se tourna ensuite à nouveau vers l'arène, tenté d'aller se défoulé un peu également. Valentine vint se placer à ses côtés, toujours aussi méfiant qu'avant. Et il n'avait pas apprécié qu'il regarde son Juge de la sorte.

-Ces spectres se battent pour un surplis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

La harpie jeta un regard en coin à Aspros, qui ne lui en accorda même pas l'ombre. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il se fichait royalement de sa tronche. Si il n'était pas aussi fidèle à son maître, il l'aurait déjà laissé en plan pour aller le rejoindre.

-Je pensais que le surplis choisissait directement son porteur. Une histoire de destiné ou une bêtise dans ce genre.

-Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas une "bêtise", c'est la vérité ! Nous sommes tous destinés à porter ces surplis et nous battre pour Hadès ! C'était sans doute le cas pour toi également.

Le regard que lui lança finalement Aspros était à glacé le sang. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle haine et colère dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Ca, couplé à son comportement hautain, lui provoquait un frisson très désagréable. Il eut même un mouvement de recul en sentant son cosmos s'intensifié, empli par les mêmes sentiments malfaisants. Il n'avait bouger que la tête et n'était pas en position de combat, mais Valentine en était sûr, il était capable de le mettre à terre rien qu'en pensant à le faire.

Heureusement pour lui, le cosmos se calma après quelques longues secondes, et l'attention d'Aspros se reporta sur l'arène. Il continua, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Pourquoi certains se battent-ils si leur destin est déjà tracé ? Hadès est un Dieu. Il doit savoir qui aura quel surplis et directement le donné, il n'est pas nécessaire que ces hommes se battent pour en avoir une, n'est-ce pas ?

Le spectre de la harpie, encore sous le choc, resta quelques instants sans bouger avant d'enfin se reprendre. Il secoua la tête, et regarda l'arène, essayant d'oublier l'aura effrayante qu'il avait perçu chez l'homme. Même dans son état, il pouvait percevoir une pointe de mépris dans le ton de sa voix.

-Hm... Notre Seigneur a d'autres choses dont se préoccuper, que...

-Tu veux dire que votre Dieu Hadès ne se préoccupe pas de ses spectres ? Sa propre armée ?

Le jeune spectre se crispa, à la fois car Aspros lui coupait la parole sans complexe, parce-qu'il utilisait ses mots contre lui, et parce-qu'il insultait celui qui était maintenant son Dieu également. Il décida cependant de ne pas céder à la provocation, comme son maître Rhadamanthe aurait fait. Il devait passer outre.

-Malgré tout l'amour que notre Seigneur nous porte, il ne peut malheureusement pas tout le temps s'occuper de tout les spectres à son service. Les plus puissants surplis choisissent leurs propre porteurs, oui. Mais pour les plus faibles, qui ne possèdent pas assez du cosmos de notre Dieu pour avoir une volonté, les Hommes doivent se battre et prouver leur valeur pour la cause.

-J'en ai assez entendu.

Aspros tourna alors les talons et passa derrière Valentine, à la surprise de celui-ci. Il finit tout de même par lui emboîter le pas, non sans pousser un grognement frustré au passage. Cet homme irrespectueux l'insupportait. Il avait l'impression qu'il le prenait pour son chien, juste parce-que son Juge lui avait ordonné de rester avec lui. Mais il n'en était rien. Le Gémeau ne se souciait juste pas de lui, il n'était là que pour lui donner les informations qu'il voulait, pas pour taper la discute comme de bons amis.

Bien vite, la Harpie se rendit compte que l'homme se dirigeait vers l'arène. Mais, quelques mètres avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent, ils furent stopper par quelque chose qui s'écrasa soudainement devant eux, soulevant un nuage de poussière en plus de provoquer une onde de choc. Par réflexe, tout deux se protégèrent le visage avec leur bras. Rapidement, la poussière se dissipa et ils purent tout deux regarder ce qui était responsable de cet évènement.

Se tenant devant eux avec une main sur sa hanche, revêtant le surplis du Griffon, Minos souriait de toute ses dents carnassières.

-Affronte-moi, Spectre des Gémeaux.


End file.
